


call me... (baby? monster?) no, call me hyung

by sekai_tbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Facials, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Happy Ending, Humor, Hyung Kink, Light Angst, Like super light, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, idk what else lol, just know sehun and jongin get kinky af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: “If you won't call me hyung on your own,” Jongin starts, his voice low, and there's a dark look of determination in his eyes, “Then I guess I'll just have to force it out of you.” He declares and flashes Sehun a grin before spinning on his heel and making his way to the door. “See you later, Sehunnie!” He bids farewell, before the wooden door shuts behind him, leaving Sehun to frown at the space where Jongin had been mere moments ago, confusion spreading across his features. He doesn't understand why Jongin so desperately wishes to be called hyung, but whatever, Jongin can try all he wants. Sehun is a tough cookie, he won't break so easily.-aka the hyung kink fanfic





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this was inspired by that interview sehun did months ago where he called jongin hyung. i've been procrastinating so that's why i'm barely posting this lol. tbh i'm only posting this bc my friend wanted me too so blame her if it's terrible lol
> 
> keep in mind this is my very first exo fanfic so sehun and jongin may be out of character! also i haven't written smut in ages so sorry if it sucks haha ^^ this is more plot than porn anyway, but it still gets pretty kinky so be warned! 
> 
> enjoy :)

The day is void of schedules and Sehun is making the most of it, laying comfortably on his bed with his socked feet spread and planted against the sheets as he scrolls lazily through his phone. He's in the process of booting up the _EXORUN_ app to check if anyone's managed to beat his score yet (unlikely) when he feels a weight settling over his body and into the space between his legs. He looks over the top of his phone to find himself face to face with a very smug looking Jongin.

Sehun raises an eyebrow in question. “What's with the face?”

Jongin rests his hands on either side of Sehun, a grin spreading across his full lips. “I read your interview.” He answers simply.

Sehun frowns and lowers his phone to look at Jongin better. “Which interview?”

“Oh, you know. _The_ interview.” The older boy teases in a sing-song voice, his eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

“Wow,” Sehun deadpans as he rolls his eyes, “That certainly tells me a lot. Care to be more specific? Because you're just being an insufferable ass with these vague responses.”

Jongin isn't deterred by Sehun's insult in the slightest and he smirks instead, “Now, is that any way to speak to your _hyung_?” He says, making sure to place extra emphasis on the last word to ensure Sehun gets it.

He does.

Sehun huffs, “Is that seriously what this is all about? It was an interview, I _had_ to be formal. Don't let it get to your head, I'm not gonna suddenly start calling you that.”

The other boy gapes in disbelief before whining, “But I'm older than you!”

“By only three months, Jongin.”

Jongin pouts and all but lays his entire weight on Sehun's body, ignoring Sehun's little _oof_ at the impact. “Three months, three minutes, it doesn't matter! The fact remains that I'm older and I deserve the same respect you give the other members.” He protests, his chin resting against Sehun's sternum.

Sehun tilts his head upwards and taps his forefinger against his chin, “Hmm, let me think about it.” He mumbles before looking blankly back at Jongin, “No.” He states bluntly before pushing lightly at Jongin's shoulder, “And you're heavy, you know that, right?” He complains just to get Jongin off this whole 'hyung' thing, but deep down, Jongin's solid weight on him is not entirely unpleasant. Quite the opposite really, but no one needs to know that.

Jongin sighs heavily, “You're a stubborn brat.” He says, but makes no move to get off the younger boy. Rather, he turns his head and lays his cheek against Sehun's chest.

Sehun shrugs, jostling the boy on top of him a bit before lifting his phone up in the air so he can see the screen over Jongin's body, “Tell me something I don't know.” He mutters returning to his previous task, frowning a bit when he realizes that he's no longer in the top five ranking on their game.

It's quite for a moment as Sehun plays a few stages, and he thinks that maybe Jongin's dozed off, but he feels the bed shake a bit as Jongin detangles his limbs from Sehun's and maneuvers himself off the bed.

When Sehun is able to look back into Jongin's face, he spots a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

“If you won't call me hyung on your own,” Jongin starts, his voice low, and there's a dark look of determination in his eyes, “Then I guess I'll just have to force it out of you.” He declares and flashes Sehun a grin before spinning on his heel and making his way to the door.

“See you later, Sehunnie!” He bids farewell, before the wooden door shuts behind him, leaving Sehun to frown at the space where Jongin had been mere moments ago, confusion spreading across his features. He doesn't understand why Jongin so desperately wishes to be called hyung, but whatever, Jongin can try all he wants. Sehun is a tough cookie, he won't break so easily.

\---

Sehun's pretty much forgotten all about Jongin's little declaration with how busy they are the following days. They've been stuck in the practice room going over their newest choreography repeatedly in order to perfect them for their upcoming concert and Sehun's mind has been focused solely on the movement of his body.

“Alright, everyone!” Junmyeon suddenly calls out with a clap of his hands, snapping Sehun out of his concentration. “We've been at it for a while, I think we all deserve a bit of a break, yeah?” He asks, and everyone is quick to agree by instantly sprawling out in heaps on the floor.

Sehun decides to follow the others' lead and try to relax for a bit, but as he lowers his body to the ground his muscles protest at the movement, throbbing slightly from overuse and causing him to groan softly at the pain.

Sehun grimaces. What he wouldn't do for a massage right about now. He sighs in defeat, knowing they still have an hour left of practice, before his eyes sweep up, immediately landing on Jongin, who's sitting with his back against the mirrors. Jongin, who gives the best massages in the group.

Sehun doesn't stop to think twice before crawling over to the older boy's side, basically draping his long limbs over Jongin.

Jongin's eyes flutter up to look at him. “What?” He asks. Sehun turns to answer him but feels the words freeze in his throat when he realizes their proximity. He's so close, and Sehun can't help but admire the boy next to him.

There's a sheen of sweat on Jongin's tan skin and his hair is damp and messy, a result of the older boy's habit of running his hands through his hair whenever he performs. There's not a drop of makeup on the boy's face and his eyes are their normal dark brown.

Sehun still thinks he looks gorgeous.

Sehun's broken away from his thoughts when he feels Jongin shuddering next to him. When he refocuses, he realizes that Jongin's body is racking with giggles, and his cheeks are tinted a pretty pink.

“Um, thank you? You're pretty gorgeous yourself.” He says with a laugh, and it's then that Sehun realizes with a flush that he accidentally said his thoughts out loud.

Jongin tilts his head, a teasing smile on his lips. “So, did you need something? Or did you just want to tell me I'm gorgeous?”

Sehun looks away to hide his own blush, “Yeah, um,” He clears his throat awkwardly, “Could you maybe give me a massage?”

“Ahhh, I was right!” Jongin suddenly exclaims and Sehun turns to look at him in confusion, only to spot a smirk now gracing Jongin's mouth. “You thought you could butter me up with a compliment and I'd forget all about making you call me hyung, right?” He pokes Sehun's side teasingly, causing the younger boy to indignantly cry out, “Sorry Sehun, that's not gonna work. If you want a massage, you know what you need to say.”

Oh right.

Sehun crosses his arms over his chest in annoyance, “You're mistaken, you know that! I didn't mean to say that at all, so don't think I was trying to win you over. In fact, I pretty much forgot all about your weird need to be called...” He pauses, “... _that_ word.”

Jongin's eyebrows knit together as he tries to search Sehun's face for any signs of lying. When he doesn't find any, his eyes widen in surprise. “Wait. Are you saying that you accidentally blurted out that I'm gorgeous?”

Sehun stays mute, deciding not to dignify that with an answer. Unfortunately, his silence is just as good as one for Jongin.

“Oh.” The older boy mutters, looking everywhere but at Sehun. After a beat, Jongin rubs the back of his neck bashfully,“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I meant it when I said you were gorgeous too...” He admits softly.

Sehun honestly doesn't think his face can get any redder.

It's quiet for a moment as both boys try to get over their embarrassment. The stillness is only broken when Jongin speaks up, “That doesn't mean I'm going to give you that massage, though. You still gotta call me hyung.”

Sehun scoffs, “In your dreams.” He pushes himself up, only to groan again when his muscles object, causing Jongin to grin in response. “Shut up. I don't need you or your massages. And come to think of it, you're actually not _that_ gorgeous.” He only tags on that last bit because he's annoyed, but Jongin's grin only grows.

Sehun ends up going to Chanyeol for a massage. He's nowhere near as good as Jongin but Sehun has too much pride to do as Jongin says. He refuses to break.

-  
A couple of days later, Sehun's determination wavers.

But only for a bit.

"Come on, Jongin! Please? I'll pay you back once we get to the dorm."

"I honestly don't mind buying it for you, you know. I just want you to call me hyung before I do."

Sehun pouts, "That's not fair! Don't be like that!"

The older boy shrugs, that same infuriating smirk on his face. "You're the one being difficult. Those are my terms, take it or leave it."

Sehun bites his lip, and he takes a look at their surroundings.

There's a crowd starting to form, which isn't uncommon considering their status so people are quick to recognize them when they're on the street, but with the way he and Jongin are bickering back and forth, Sehun realizes they could be misinterpreted as actually fighting and the press would have a field day with that.

So, really he has two options. On one hand, he could cave and give Jongin what he wants so they can finally head into the shop and get away from the crowd. On the opposite side, he could refuse and they could walk away from it all before things got messier. But that would also mean going home empty handed. And Sehun's really, really craving a bubble tea right now.

Curse him for accidentally forgetting his wallet and causing him to resort to Jongin in the first place. And curse Jongin for not taking pity on him.

Sehun grits his teeth but tries to smile in case anyone's pulling out a phone to record them. "Actually, on second thought, never mind. Let's head back to the dorm, it's getting late." Sehun turns around and begins to walk away, trying his best to ignore Jongin's mocking laughter behind him.

If Jongin's not gonna budge, then neither is he.  
-

Unfortunately, things get a little more complicated when Jongin flat out refuses to do anything for Sehun if his ultimatum is not met. It used to be that all Sehun had to do was bat his eyes a little and pout a bit and Jongin would be like putty in Sehun's hands. Unfortunately for him, Jongin seems dead set on being called hyung for some unknown reason and it's irritating the hell out of Sehun because he's had to resort to asking the other members for favors, and most of the time, they'll ask him to do something in return.

"You really couldn't have asked Junmyeon? Or Yixing? I'm sure they would've been much better company than me." Sehun complains as he trails after Kyungsoo.

They're currently at a supermarket. Kyungsoo had dragged Sehun out of the dorm so Sehun could help him pick up ingredients for a meal that Kyungsoo was planning to make for the group later that evening and so far, it's been a rather uneventful trip.

"Stop complaining or you're not getting any dinner." The smaller boy threatens. "Besides, you owe me for forcing me to watch that lame romance movie with you yesterday."

Sehun pouts, "It wasn't lame..."

Kyungsoo deadpans, "The male lead dies, Sehun. If I'm going to waste two hours of my life watching a movie then at least let it have a happy ending."

The taller boy huffs. "Well, how was I supposed to know? I didn't read the book. And I didn't _force_ you to watch it with me. You could've said no."

Kyungsoo stops in his tracks and fixes Sehun with a glare, "I did! Like ten times! But you wouldn't stop whining about not wanting to watch it alone, so I just agreed so I could shut you up."

Sehun frowns, "Wow, thanks. I can _totally_ feel your love for me." He says sarcastically before looking away and muttering under his breath, "Jongin wouldn't have complained about the movie." Unfortunately, Kyungsoo catches it.

"Then you should've asked him to join you, not me." The older boy says bluntly. "And get me that pasta sauce." He orders as he points to a jar on the top of the shelves.

Sehun obliges and reaches up to retrieve the sauce for the shorter boy, before placing it into the cart. "I did ask him! But you know he's still hung up on that whole hyung thing and refuses to do anything I ask unless I call him that."

"Then just call him hyung. Honestly, I don't know why you're making this so difficult." Kyungsoo says as he pushes the cart into the next aisle.

"It's not about difficulty! It's a matter of pride!" Sehun whines, his voice going up a pitch, causing Kyungsoo to raise an eyebrow at the irony. "Jongin's only three months older than me. That's barely a difference. Besides, you don't call Chanyeol hyung."

"That's because Chanyeol specifically asked me not to. Jongin on the other hand, obviously wants you to."

Sehun runs a hand through his hair in frustration, "I don't understand why, though. Like does he get off on being called hyung?" He muses out loud and Kyungsoo stops dead in his tracks.

"Sehun!" He hisses, "Don't say such things. I'm trying to pick ingredients for dinner and I'd rather not have my appetite spoiled before I can actually eat it, thanks."

Sehun smiles innocently, "My bad. You gotta admit, it's a pretty valid thought, though. And it actually could be pretty handy; there'd be no need for foreplay. Just call Jongin hyung and he'd be hard in seconds."

The older boy simply rolls his eyes and pushes the cart further into the store. Maybe he _should_ have asked Yixing to join him instead...

-

Sehun is exhausted. It's been a week and a half since this whole mess began and he is **tired**.

Jongin has yet to give up, the stubborn bastard, and he's somehow managed to rope in the other members on it too. Now whenever Sehun asks any of them for something, even if it's something small like asking to borrow a pen, or even when he simply tries to talk to them about his day, they'll say, "Call Jongin hyung first," before walking away.

Sehun has since learned that with everyone united against him, his whining won't win any of them over anymore like it had with Kyungsoo.

It's annoying and frankly, Sehun's had enough. It isn't long before he eventually reaches his breaking point.

-

It's a quiet day in the dorm, but that's only because everyone had made plans to go out for the day. Sehun had decided to stay behind since everyone ganging up on him had sort of made him a recluse and he'd rather stay holed up in bed than try to interact with anyone.

Besides, with everyone gone he'd be able to watch the newest episode of his favorite show in peace.

So after waking up well into the afternoon, Sehun finally leaves his room and makes his way to the living area as his show was about to start soon.

However, as he gets closer to the room, he hears faint voices and he automatically goes into defensive mode.

Everyone went out, there shouldn't be anyone here. Did someone break in?

Sehun quietly peeks around the corner, scanning the area for any intruders before realizing that the television was on, the volume lowered and causing the whispers Sehun was hearing. He lets out a sigh of relief; someone just accidentally forgot to turn the television off before leaving.

Sehun pads further into the room and walks around the couch to take a seat, but he ends up freezing in his tracks. Laying on the couch is Jongin, sound asleep. He's all curled up on his side, with an arm under his body and the other bent near his head, the remote control clutched in his hand.

Great, just fucking great. Sehun can see it already; he'll wake up Jongin and ask him to hand over the remote and Jongin would automatically say "only if you call me hyung" and then Sehun would refuse and Jongin would stay put and he'd end up missing his show.

Unless...

Unless he can manage to get the remote out of Jongin's hand before the boy wakes up.

Sehun figures it's worth a shot, so he gently lowers himself onto his knees beside the couch, careful not to make too much noise. He holds his breath as he slowly leans in, his hand reaching out towards the remote.

Just as his fingers are about to enclose around the object, Jongin's eyes snap open.

…  
…

"What the hell?!" Jongin suddenly exclaims as he quickly springs up from the couch, the hand with the remote in it flying up to rest against his chest. "What is wrong with you?! Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?!"

Sehun glares up at him, "Calm down! I was just trying to get the remote without waking you up!" He explains.

"Yeah? Well, tell that to my heart!" Jongin pouts before taking a few deep breaths to slow down his heart rate.

Sehun rolls his eyes, "What are you even doing here anyway? I thought you were gonna go out with the others."

The older boys shrugs, "I was, but I thought I'd relax here instead and maybe watch some TV. You were still asleep so I put the volume on low so I wouldn't wake you and I guess I ended up falling asleep."

Sehun holds out his hand, "Well, since you were obviously not watching the television anymore, hand over the remote.” He demands, but as he predicted earlier, Jongin only grins.

"What's the magic word?" He asks in a sing-song voice.

Sehun suddenly snaps.

He jumps up onto his feet and lunges towards Jongin, whose eyes widen in surprise.

Jongin just barely manages to dodge Sehun's attack before he quickly takes off running in the other direction.

Sehun yells out in frustration before running after the older boy. "Give me the fucking remote, Jongin!"

"No! Not unless you call me hyung!" Jongin yells back, narrowly missing running into a table with how fast he's going.

"If I miss my show, I'm gonna kill you!"

And just like that, they're chasing each other around the whole dorm like cat and mouse, exclamations and threats leaving their mouths the entire time.

After several minutes of non-stop chasing, they somehow end up circling back to the living room, where Sehun ends up collapsing on his knees in exhaustion. Jongin pauses in his tracks when he realizes he is no longer being chased and he looks over his shoulder to see Sehun down. He saunters over to stand right in front of Sehun, smirking victoriously.

"Just give up, Sehunnie! Your show's about to start!" He mocks and Sehun decides that enough is enough.

So swallowing his pride, Sehun looks up from under his lashes to lock eyes with Jongin, and he thinks that maybe he just imagined the way the other boy's eyes suddenly widen.

Since Sehun is still winded from all the running they did, little pants continue to escape his open mouth and his cheeks are painted red from exertion. His throat is a little hoarse from all the yelling he did, but he's made peace with his decision, so he licks his dry lips and finally says what Jongin had been asking all this time for.

"Jongin... _Hyung, please_..."

It comes out a little breathy, but it's loud in the stillness of the room.

Sehun remains still, looking up at Jongin and waiting for the other boy to start bragging about winning their little game, but Jongin's eyelids simply flutter close a bit, and the quietness stretches on.

What finally leaves Jongin's mouth is definitely not what Sehun was expecting.

"...Oh." His voice is rough.

Sehun raises an eyebrow, "Oh?" He repeats in confusion.

Jongin swallows thickly and he immediately breaks the eye contact, his gaze locked onto something behind Sehun. "Y-yeah, um, here," his voice is suddenly shaky, and he places the remote on the coffee table before clearing his throat. "Watch your show, I'm just gonna g-go..." He trails off, motioning vaguely towards the direction of his room.

"Um, okay...?" Sehun drawls out as he watches Jongin basically rush out of the room and disappear around a corner. The sound of a door slamming shut in the distance breaks the silence.

Sehun blinks.

That was... weird.

He was certain that Jongin would do some mocking of some sort or just laugh at Sehun's expense, but he didn't do any of that. He'd be so insistent on being called hyung, that his reaction seemed incredibly lackluster. Was he disappointed that he could no longer be annoying because Sehun had given in? Or was it something else?

Actually, why was he questioning it? He should be glad Jongin hadn't made a big fuss because now that he had the remote, he could watch his show without being bothered.

So Sehun shrugs it away and raises himself up to grab a hold of the remote. He settles himself on the couch before flicking over to the correct channel and raising the volume to a more reasonable height.

He tries to focus on what's happening on the screen, he really does, but he instantly gives up when his mind drifts back to Jongin.

“Fuck,” Sehun mutters as he finds himself getting up from the couch and padding his way towards Jongin's room.

The older boy had been acting strange, that's for sure. Maybe he had gotten tired from their little chase, or maybe he started feeling sick, and as much of an annoyance that Jongin's been the last week, Sehun still cares for him, and he'd feel like a total ass if he didn't at least check up on him and make sure he was alright.

So that's how Sehun ends up at Jongin's door.

They've never really been a 'knock before you enter' bunch, always barging in whenever they gave a fuck, so Sehun doesn't bother to start now.

He does decide to open the door quietly because Jongin could have very well gone to sleep, but as he peeks in, he realizes that that seems to be far from the case.

Jongin **is** in bed, his head propped up on his pillows, but he's definitely **not** _sleeping_.

His legs are spread wide and his hips are rolling up and into the hand working over his hard cock, heavy breaths pouring out of his open mouth.

Sehun's breath hitches in his throat as he watches the pink head of Jongin's dick disappear into his fist. Jongin swipes his thumb over the slit, the action producing a filthy moan out of the otherwise usually reserved boy, and the sound of it sends a shiver down Sehun's spine.

The image before him is straight out of one of Sehun's wet dreams and for a moment, Sehun believes he must've fallen asleep on the couch at some point and this is all just a result of his unconscious mind running wild.

But this is all too vivid. The expressions of pleasure on Jongin's face were never this detailed, and his groans have never sounded this good in his dreams. And when Jongin's body suddenly tenses and his back arches sharply off the bed, his release spilling over his fingers as Sehun's name falls from his plush lips in a moan, Sehun finally snaps out of his stupor and realizes that he is indeed NOT dreaming.

Holy shit. _Holy shit_.

Jongin fucking _moaned_ **his** name. Jongin was fucking thinking about **him** while _jerking_ _off_.

Fuck. **_Fuck_**.

Red-faced and completely taken aback, Sehun grabs the door handle and shuts the door, nearly fumbling over his own feet as he bolts away.

He doesn't bother to turn off the television as he passes the living room. Instead, he barges into his room and shuts the door behind him, locking it quickly before pushing his jeans and boxers down to mid-thigh.

He's painfully hard. Has been since his eyes first landed on Jongin fucking up into his fist.

Sehun uses the pre-cum pooling at the tip as a lubricant and his eyes fall closed as he wraps his hand around the base of his cock and starts pumping himself off quickly.

He's embarrassing close; the sight of Jongin so blissed out and the way his name sounded when Jongin groaned it out was enough to get him more than halfway there.

It only takes three, four tugs before Sehun's coming, a moan ripping from his throat as hot white spurts over his fingers, his movements not slowing down as he milks himself through his entire orgasm.

Sehun's body falls limp afterward, and his erratic breathing becomes background noise as he slowly comes down from his high.

When his heart rate has returned to normal and his breathing has evened out, Sehun rips off his shirt and uses it to clean himself up before balling up the article of clothing and throwing it aside.

It's only when the quietness and his jumbled mind start to nag at him does Sehun take the time to think about what the fuck just happened because fuck, Sehun's not even sure how this all started.

One thing's for sure, though. Jongin was definitely thinking about him, his name was clear as a bell when it fell from Jongin's mouth.

Sehun shivers. Just recalling the sound of it is enough to cause a heat to curl low in his stomach.

Now's not the time to indulge himself again, though. He needs to figure out what got Jongin all worked up in the first place that he had to go jerk one out.

Sehun racks his brain but he can't think of anything remotely sexy that he might've done to set Jongin off. After all, moments before Jongin escaped to his room, they were being childish and chasing each other around the dorm with Sehun threatening Jongin with bodily harm if he didn't give up the remote. And then Sehun ended up giving up and finally calling Jongin hyung-

...

Wait a minute...

Nah, that's just crazy.

Well, not that crazy. Sehun actually entertained that thought before, back at the supermarket with Kyungsoo.

But that can't be right... Can it?

Could being called hyung really be some kind of kink to Jongin?

No, he's been referred to as hyung by rookies countless times before and Sehun's never noticed him running off to the bathroom or even turning pink at the formality.

Maybe, just maybe it's because of the fact that it was _Sehun_ who was the one calling him hyung.

Unfortunately, no matter how long Sehun thinks about it, he can't be certain if that's the reason why without directly asking Jongin and also having to admit to watching him masturbate at the same time.

' _But_ ,' Sehun grins evilly, ' _it is a theory worth testing out_.'

-

Sehun decides to put it to the test bright and early the next morning, since he was itching to see if his assumption was right or not.

He's sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of him, but he's too busy trying not to vibrate out of his skin with anticipation to really enjoy the food.

The other members have already gotten up and are getting ready for the day but Jongin's taking his sweet time and it's not helping Sehun's nerves.

Sehun's just about to go and wake Jongin's lazy ass up himself when the boy suddenly walks into the kitchen.

Jongin's got a serious case of bed head, and his pajamas are all rumpled and his eyes are struggling to stay open, but Sehun's heart rate still picks up at the sight of him. Jongin's always looked good to him and it doesn't help that he still has Jongin's fucked out face fresh in his mind.

"Morning..." Jongin mutters to Sehun as he turns to open a cabinet and pull out a bowl for himself.

Sehun grins at his turned back. Now was his chance.

"Good morning, hyung." He says back casually, slurping up a bit of milk off his spoon after the words have left his mouth.

Jongin suddenly splutters and Sehun watches in amusement as the boy nearly drops the bowl in his hands with how fast he turns around. "W-What did you just say?" He asks, his voice shaky again and he almost looks like he's seen a ghost, with how wide his eyes are. But there is also a pinkish hue to his cheeks that Sehun is quick to notice.

"I said good morning," Sehun replies back, and he doesn't have to try hard to keep his face neutral; he's a pro at keeping up his poker face.

"Did you just call me..." Jongin suddenly trails off, when Sehun raises an eyebrow at him."Never mind." He shakes his head and returns the dish back into the cabinet before making his way to the exit.

"You're not going to eat?" Sehun asks after him and Jongin doesn't even turn around to face him when he answers.

"Not that hungry. I'm gonna shower."

Once Jongin's closed the door to the bathroom, Sehun lets out a smile.

Oh, how the tables have turned.

-

The following day, they're at the studio rehearsing again.

Or really, it's just Sehun and Jongin who are rehearsing. The others had gone off to take a break, but Sehun had asked Jongin if he could stay behind and help him practice a bit more.

Jongin had looked a little bit hesitant about being alone with him, but he eventually agreed to help out.

So that's how they end up going over the choreography for 'Artificial Love' together, per Sehun's request.

Sehun might've had some ulterior motives when he asked to go over that particular song, but he needed... extra reinforcement to his theory, if you will.

Okay, so maybe he just liked getting Jongin all hot and bothered, sue him.

"So, is there a certain part you need help with or did you just want to go through it all together?" Jongin asks as he twirls around his cane.

Sehun smiles sweetly, "Actually, neither."

Jongin halts his movements and looks at Sehun questioningly. "Then, what?" He asks.

Sehun walks up to the older boy and swipes the cane out of his hands. "Well, you're pretty good at picking up mistakes so, I was thinking you could watch me perform it and let me know if I make any."

"You," Jongin swallows thickly, "Want me to watch you?"

The younger boy nods, "Yeah. Now go start the music." He waves the boy off in the direction of the stereo system, and Jongin hesitates once again, but he eventually shuffles off and does as he's told.

The song starts flowing through the speakers and Sehun takes his starting position, placing the cane upright in front of him and holding it with both hands as he begins to move his shoulders alternatively up and down, his eyes instantly finding Jongin's, who seems to be struggling to keep the contact.

Sehun decides to give Jongin a show, moving his body as sensually as he can.

When he comes to the "Love, love, I want love," part, he spreads his knees wide and grinds his crotch directly against the cane, his free hand deliberately moving slowly up his chest as he sinfully rolls his body. He makes sure to bite the corner of his lip seductively as he turns his head to the side to send Jongin a half-lidded gaze.

Sehun smiles to himself in satisfaction when Jongin's face instantly pinks.

Sehun moves the cane behind his back as he re-positions himself to face Jongin directly as he does another series of body rolls, this time letting his tongue snake out to slowly run over his pink lips.

To be fair, he was initially doing this just to invoke a reaction from Jongin, but he has to admit, he really enjoys going the extra mile for the older boy. The feeling of Jongin's eyes on him is a real turn on. And he thinks he wouldn't mind doing this again if Jongin ever wanted him to.

So he continues like this, being as extra as he can until the final notes play through the speakers and the only sound left in the studio is Sehun's heavy breathing.

"How," Sehun pants, "Was that?" he asks with a smile.

The elder clears his throat awkwardly as he rubs the back of his head, "G-good. Um, really good..." He stutters out.

He suddenly grins, "All those intense faces you made, though. Maybe you should get your own stage persona. Or let me steal them for Kai." He says jokingly with a wink.

Sehun shrugs, "I'm definitely not doing that on stage. Fan service is your gig. Nah, that was all for you, _hyung_." He explains, his voice going down an octave as he moves in closer, grabbing Jongin's hand and wrapping the older boy's fingers around the cane.

It's quiet as the words process in Jongin's mind, and when they do, his eyes widen comically and his cheeks color. He drops the cane with a clatter, before quickly stepping back.

"Umm, water! I'm gonna get water!" He exclaims, refusing to meet Sehun's eyes before rushing out of the studio.

Wow.

Jongin didn't even try to question if Sehun called him hyung this time, he just _bolted_.

Well, it looks like Jongin might end up breaking faster than Sehun did.

-

Proving Sehun right, Jongin ends up breaking the very next night.

-

There's a steadying buzzing in his veins, a delicious adrenaline rush that's only achieved after a successful performance. And that's exactly what the first night of EXO'rDIUM had been, judging by how responsive the crowd had been; Jongin can still hear the echoes of their cheers in the back of his mind.

They've been back at the dorm for a while now and everyone has long since retired to their rooms, but Jongin is finding it difficult to stay still, tossing and turning since the energy inside him has yet to dwindle down, making it hard for him to fall asleep.

After about twenty minutes of this, Jongin lets out a frustrated huff. He figures maybe a hot shower would help him relax a little, so he pulls back the covers, and heads over to his drawers to pull out a new set of sleeping clothes.

He then exits his room and pads over to the bathroom as quietly as he can so as not to make too much noise for the other members.

It's as he gets closer to the bathroom that he notices the soft glow of the light leaking through the open crack of the door.

He stops before entering, and when he doesn't hear any noise or movement coming from inside, he figures someone must've just left the light on by accident.

Shrugging to himself, Jongin pushes through the door, only to stop dead in his tracks when he sees Sehun standing in front of the sink.

Jongin can't make his feet move, but his eyes easily wander over to Sehun's reflection in the mirror. He notices that the boy's black hair and his face is glistening with water droplets, but most importantly, he notes that Sehun's shirtless. His milky skin is out for display and Jongin can't help but rake his eyes down the expanse of Sehun's back, taking in every dip and curve greedily.

When he realizes what he's doing, he forces his gaze up, only to lock eyes with Sehun's in the mirror.

Jongin's knows he's been caught from the smug look on Sehun's face and he instantly flushes and breaks the gaze, pointedly looking at a spot just beyond Sehun's shoulder.

“Sorry, the door was open. I can go...” He starts when Sehun turns to lean back against the counter.

“No,” Sehun says, “Come in if you want. I was just splashing some water on my face.”

Ah, so that explains the water droplets.

Still, Jongin hesitates to come in any closer. Jongin's sorta been avoiding Sehun since what went down in the practice room the previous day, and it's gotten to the point that the other members had commented on their lack of interaction, so there's no doubt in Jongin's mind that Sehun has taken notice as well.

But Jongin's always been weak to all things Sehun, so it no surprise that he finds himself walking further into the bathroom, shutting the door closed behind him.

Sehun nods at the clothes in Jongin's hand, “Gonna shower?”

Jongin shrugs, “Yeah... Couldn't sleep. Thought a shower would help me unwind.”

The younger boy smiles, “Too much adrenaline, huh? I couldn't sleep either, which is why I came here. But, that just means that it was a good show, right?”

Sehun's voice suddenly lowers a bit, “You did amazing, Jongin.”

Jongin can't help but flush at the compliment, “You really think so?”

Sehun's smile grows, “Of course. I always do.”

“Thank you... That means a lot, coming from you.” Jongin whispers. He smiles back, “You were great, too.”

And for a second, things seem back to normal between them.

The small moment of tranquility doesn't last long, though, and the tense atmosphere begins to settle in again as neither of them says another word.

Jongin shuffles from one foot to the other as he waits for Sehun to take his leave so he can take his shower in peace.

However, Sehun stays in place for an agonizing stretch of time, pinning Jongin in place with a heavy stare.

Eventually, Sehun stretches to his full height, “I should get out of your way.”

He gets past Jongin and his hand wraps around the doorknob, but before he pulls open the door, he pauses and says without looking back, “Enjoy your shower, _hyung_...”

Jongin doesn't really know how he does it, but one moment he's frozen in his tracks, unsure of what to do, and the next the words are settling in his brain and he's throwing his clothes to the floor, rushing those few steps across the floor and using the momentum to spin Sehun around and push him against the door, trapping the younger in between the wood and his own body.

“Stop it.” Jongin commands. It comes out rough, and his hands are harsh on Sehun's bare shoulders, but the other boy doesn't seem to mind.

In fact, Sehun smiles.

“Stop what?” He asks, an innocent tilt to his head, but there's a glint in his eyes that proves he's anything but.

“You know what.” Jongin simply states. He's suddenly aware of how close they are; he can feel Sehun's body heat and all that's separating them from skin-to-skin contact is the thin shirt Jongin is wearing.

Sehun lays his head back against the door, exposing the long column of his neck, and Jongin can't help but let his eyes flick down at it, an overwhelming desire to mark it up with love bites flowing through him.

“You gotta be more specific, hyung,” Sehun says once Jongin meets his eyes again.

Jongin's fingers tighten at the final word, and Sehun's breath hitches slightly at the roughness, but he doesn't back down or break Jongin's gaze.

“Stop calling me **that**.” Jongin's voice is dangerously low, and the shiver that runs down Sehun's spine is definitely not from fear because, no, Sehun's not scared.

Quite the opposite, actually.

“You're the one who wanted me to call you hyung-” Sehun notices Jongin's eyes darken, “-in the first place. Now, you suddenly want me to stop? Make up your mind, Jongin.” Sehun huffs and rolls his eyes.

Jongin sighs, “Don't act dumb. I know you've put two and two together already.” His hands ease up on Sehun's shoulders before he lets go completely and lets them fall back to his sides as he moves to step back.

He definitely doesn't expect Sehun to fist the fabric over Jongin's chest tight, and use the grip he has to propel Jongin forward, causing Jongin to have to catch himself by planting his hands on either side of Sehun's head.

Jongin can't bring himself to do anything but clench his fingers against the wood as cool air brushes against his stomach where the hem of his shirt has risen from Sehun's grip.

“Oh, you mean,” Sehun starts, his voice low, “how you _suddenly_ had a change in appetite once you heard me call you hyung that one morning?”

The breath suddenly gets caught in Jongin's throat as Sehun nudges his thigh in between Jongin's legs.

“Or how you made that _lame_ excuse of getting water when you practically ran out the practice room yesterday after I called you hyung?” Sehun continues, pressing his thigh up against Jongin's crotch.

Jongin's eyes flutter, a heat curling tight and low in his gut, but he tries half-heartedly to push it back.

Sehun merely shrugs nonchalantly. “Or _maybe_...”

Another press of his thigh.

Jongin lets his eyes fall shut this time.

“...I caught on when I caught you...”

Another press.

Jongin groans.

“...jerking off and moaning my name after I called you hyung for the first time...”

Jongin's eyes snap open.

“Fuck, _fuck_. You _saw_ that?” Jongin is mortified, completely and utterly humiliated.

At Sehun's nod, Jongin suddenly laughs dryly, “So all this time? You've just been fucking with me? Don't you think I know how fucking _pathetic_ I am? Getting turned on by you calling me hyung? Do you know how _guilty_ I felt after I came to the image of you on your knees, flushed, and calling me hyung? And now you're saying that you've been using that fact against me?”

Jongin throws his hands up, “Well, way to go! You got me! You had your laugh at my expense. But I'm not playing games here, Sehun.”

His voice softens, “Because this is more to me than just being called hyung. Or just finding a quick way to get off. I'm serious about this... serious about you. Always have been, even way back when we were still trainees. You mean more to me than you know. And if you can't accept that, then it's okay, just give me some time.” There's a bitter smile on his lips, “I can't turn these feelings off overnight, you know?”

Jongin tries to pull back, but he can't because Sehun has yet to let go of his shirt.

“Who said I was playing games?” Sehun's soft voice causes Jongin to freeze, and when he looks into the younger boy's eyes, he notices all traces of teasing have disappeared. “And I wasn't just looking for a quick fuck when I was teasing you earlier.”

When Jongin doesn't say anything, Sehun takes that as a sign to continue, “Yeah, I admit. At first, I wanted to get back at you for being annoying about the whole hyung thing in the first place. You wouldn't drop it and I wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine and I'm sorry, but you know what, Jongin?”

“What?” Jongin asks, voice hoarse.

Sehun places a palm against Jongin's cheek, “I wasn't playing when I called you gorgeous that day in the practice room because, in case you still had doubts, I meant it. You're gorgeous to me. Always have been. Even when you're all sweaty and your hair's a mess.” He says with a smile and Jongin finds all the anger within him begin to melt away, and he unconsciously leans into Sehun's touch.

“And,” Sehun continues, “Remember when I said that dance I did was all for you? I wasn't playing then either, because I wouldn't dance like that for anyone else but you, Jongin.”

“Only me?” Jongin mutters, the hands resting against Sehun's head dropping to grab a hold of Sehun's hips, thumbs rubbing slow circles on Sehun's hipbones.

“Only you...” Sehun confirms as he finally lets the fist holding Jongin's shirt open, but that's only so he can lay his hand flat against Jongin's chest, right above his heart.

“I also wasn't playing when I said that I always think that you do an amazing job. You're always so hard on yourself, pushing yourself to the limit. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you, because, in my eyes, you're perfect.” The younger boy admits and Jongin feels as if the wind's been knocked out of him because is this really happening?

The next words out of Sehun's mouth are soft, and Sehun's cheeks are painted a bright pink, “And since I accidentally walked in on you in an intimate moment, how about I let you in on a little secret?”

“When I first saw you, um, doing, well, _that_...” Sehun stutters as he looks away, his gaze now on his hand on Jongin's chest, “I thought that I had fallen asleep on the couch, and that what I was seeing was just my imagination running wild again, because, y-you know, it wouldn't be the first time I dreamt of you... So when I realized that it was real, I left. But do you wanna know the first thing I did once I got back to my own room?”

“Tell me,” Jongin says, the words coming out more breathy than intended.

The blush has now reached the tips of Sehun's ears, “I touched myself, to the thought of you. To the thought of you jerking off to the thought of me. So, don't you dare feel guilty about anything because I'm just as bad? In fact, it wasn't the first time I've touched myself to the thought of you either, because, well because, fuck!” Sehun suddenly exclaims, and there's a desperate look on his face.

“Because you're you! With your stupid gorgeous face, and stupid soft looking lips, and your stupid endearing laugh, and your stupid beautiful personality and god! If I haven't made it clear by now, I have feelings for you! And I had no idea how to tell you because you of all people should know how terrible I am with my words, so I just hid them and decided to tease you because I thought maybe that would be enough for you to notice but you're so dense and mmph-!”

Sehun's words die as Jongin's mouth suddenly collides with his. It's sloppy with too much teeth but Jongin doesn't care.

When Jongin pulls away it's only to mutter, “We're both dense..”

He looks Sehun straight on.

Sehun's cheeks are flushed, his mouth kiss-swollen. He stares at Jongin through lowered eyelids as he tries to catch his breath.

A smile then graces Sehun's lips, “You're denser.” He teases with a giggle and Jongin rolls his eyes at the childishness.

“And you're still a brat. Why do I even love you?” Jongin says, a grin on his face.

Sehun's smile turns soft, and he rubs his thumb gently against Jongin's cheek, “You love me...”

His voice is filled with wonder as if he can't believe this is real.

Jongin wants to dispel any doubts that Sehun might still have so he looks directly into Sehun's eyes as he says, “I love you, Sehun.”

  
Sehun's eyes shine at the declaration and he laughs, light and airy. “Good, because I love you too. Now, kiss me, _hyung_.”

Jongin's eyes flutter and he groans into the space between their mouths, “You're not gonna drop that, are you?”

“Nope~!” Sehun sing-songs, “I said it before to Kyungsoo, but your kink is actually pretty handy.”

“You're mean.” Jongin pouts before he freezes, “Wait. Kyungsoo? When?” He questions and Sehun shrugs.

“Does it matter? I think we have more important things to think about.” He says as he presses his thigh up against Jongin again.

Jongin hisses. “I thought you weren't looking for a quick fuck.” He teases, but shuffles closer anyway, enjoying the small friction against his dick that comes from the movement. He lets his lips ghost over the column of Sehun's neck, his warm breath causing the other to shiver in anticipation.

“I'm not...” Sehun says, tilting his head and letting Jongin have more access. “I'm looking for all kinds of fucks. Quick, slow, hard, gentle... Anything as long as it's with you because _I love you_.”

“Jesus, Sehun.” Jongin breathes, his eyes falling closed. “Only you can be dirty and sweet at the same time.” He chuckles softly, before pulling back.

In the next second, Jongin's pushing his tongue hotly inside of Sehun's mouth, licking over his teeth and his tongue curling around Sehun's own until Sehun's a whimpering mess.

Jongin swipes his tongue against the roof of Sehun's mouth once last time before he captures the younger's bottom lip between his own, sucking harshly on it.

Sehun's eyes fall shut and he tips his head back as far as he can with his lip still in between Jongin's and lets out an obscene moan, the sound sending blood rushing down to Jongin's dick.

Jongin groans deeply, releasing Sehun's lips in the process and Sehun's head falls back against the door again, a string of saliva still connecting their lips.

Jongin looks up and greedily takes in the debauched look on Sehun's face, and how red and swollen the boy's lips had become.

All because of him. He had caused that.

The thought sends another jolt of arousal through his body and he uses the grip he has on Sehun's hips to maneuver their bodies flush against one another.

“Fuck, Sehun...” Jongin grunts out, pushing his hips forcefully against Sehun's, letting their clothed cocks rub against one another, creating a delicious friction that has them both moaning.

Sehun pulls Jongin down into another kiss, though it's more of a wet meeting of tongues than a proper kiss as they harshly grind into each other.

Sehun inhales sharply when Jongin breaks the kiss and sweeps down to run his tongue, hot and wet, across one of Sehun's dusty pink nipples, before enclosing his mouth around it and scraping his teeth gently across the bud.

“Jongin... H-Hyung,” Sehun pants out, his hand flying to the back of Jongin's head, his fingers entwining with the dark locks as he holds Jongin firmly in place.

Jongin bites down on Sehun's nipple at the word and Sehun's face twists in discomfort as he yelps, but his back arches away from the door anyway, pressing his chest more into Jongin's face.

Sehun retaliates by slipping his hand underneath's Jongin's shirt. He trails his hands slowly down Jongin's taut stomach, feeling the muscles clench against his fingertips until he finally palms harshly at Jongin's clothed cock.

Jongin pulls back with a hiss, “S-Shit.” His eyes are clenched tightly and his hips buck up immediately at the contact.

Sehun palms the hard outline of his dick over and over, applying pressure and rubbing in circles too slow for Jongin's liking.

“Sehun...” Jongin whispers, breath ragged, and Sehun smirks because for a split second he thinks he might have Jongin in the palm of his hands, but that thought instantly shatters when he finds his cheek meeting the smooth wood of the door as Jongin suddenly flips him around.

Sehun wilts as Jongin's lips trail tantalizing kisses down along his spine until Jongin falls onto his knees behind him, his hands kneading the flesh of Sehun's ass.

“I-I thought you said I was the one on m-my knees in your fantasy,” Sehun breaths out, choking back a groan when Jongin's fingers press a little harder into his skin.

“Hmm,” The older boy hums, “You were. But you aren't the only one who's dreamt about this happening, you know? I've had so many wet dreams about you, it's kinda embarrassing.” He laughs.

“I've thought of us doing different things, and I can wanna try one of them out right now, if it's okay with you.”

Sehun has a pretty good idea of what Jongin wants to try, what with the way Jongin shuffles closer and how he lets the tips of his fingers settle near the crack of his ass. And Sehun would be lying if he said that he's never dreamt of doing this with Jongin before, because, in reality, it's actually one of his favorite go-to fantasy, so he nods his head vigorously and Jongin can't help but smile at Sehun's eagerness.

Sehun's breath catches in his throat when Jongin's fingers slip under the band of his pajama pants and slowly tug the material down until it's pooled around his ankles, his erection exposed to the cool air and his ass in full view to Jongin's hungry eyes.

Sehun steps out of his pants and quickly situates himself so his upper body is supported against the door and his ass is stuck out, legs spread. It's truly a sight to see and Jongin can't help but stare for a bit, committing it to memory before he gets down to business.

Jongin gingerly places one of his hands on Sehun's bare cheek, reveling in how soft and supple the skin is. He cups it a little harder and shakes his hand, slightly in awe at how the cheek jiggles. He leans in to press a gentle kiss on the right cheek and then the left before he presses his thumbs along his crack to spread him apart.

Hot breath flicks over Sehun's hole as Jongin moves closer and Sehun's whole body shivers, his heart thumping wildly in anticipation.

Sehun's finally rewarded with contact when Jongin begins peppering kisses all around, the tip of his tongue flicking out to lick daintily around the tight ring of muscle as his fingers press harder into the flesh of Sehun's ass to keep him spread apart.

It feels amazing, but it's not enough. Sehun wants more, but he's delirious with want and need and he just can't form a full sentence to say exactly this to Jongin.

“Hyung...” Sehun whispers instead, hands curling against the wood of the door in an effort to ground himself.

Jongin has been thinking about doing this for far too long to be too teasing, but hearing the desperation in Sehun's voice as he utters that word, it's enough to spur Jongin into picking up the pace.

Jongin quickly plunges his tongue past the circle of muscle, and Sehun immediately lets out a guttural moan, his knees suddenly feeling weak and Jongin stabilizes him by digging his fingers deeper into skin, pressing hard enough that there'll be faint bruises later.

Sehun's eyes flutter close, heat rising to his face as pants fall freely from his lips when Jongin pushes deeper, curling his tongue to touch and rub against Sehun's walls.

The younger mewls, his head falling in between his spread arms as Jongin slowly drags his tongue out before placing his mouth completely over Sehun's hole, sucking against the rim harshly and sending jolts of pleasure down Sehun's spine.

Sehun whimpers softly when Jongin pulls away completely, instantly feeling empty and aching to be filled again.

“Hyung...!” Sehun starts, but the words he was about to say die in his throat when he feels Jongin's tongue dip in again before it's gone just as fast.

“ _Haaa--_ ,” Sehun whines high in his throat as Jongin tongue fucks him quickly and Sehun can't help but push himself back into Jongin's face, searching for more.

Jongin seems to have read Sehun's thoughts because suddenly there's a single finger slipping inside him slowly, Jongin's tongue still licking around next to the digit and slicking Sehun up.

Jongin pushes his finger in deeper, dragging it against Sehun's walls until Jongin hits something that makes Sehun's breath hitch and his fingers scratch the surface of the door.

“ _Ah_ , t-there!”

Jongin wedges in another finger and lets them flit and prod over and over that spot, making white splotches splatter onto Sehun's vision.

Sehun sobs, pleasure coiling deep in the pit of his stomach, ready to burst. “ _Fuck_ , Jongin! _Hyung_ , I'm gonna come-”

“Then come,” Jongin says when he pulls back, his voice raspy and low. He gives Sehun's puffy rim one last, final harsh lick and that's all it takes, the action making the younger come hard, Jongin's name falling from his lips in a loud, drawn-out moan.

Sehun slumps forward against the door, his breathing ragged and his heart thudding wildly in his chest.

Jongin rises from his knees, ignoring his own arousal, and turns Sehun around so his back is resting against the door instead.

He smiles at Sehun's dazed expression and leans in to kiss it away but he's caught by surprise when Sehun seems to regain his energy as their lips touch, the younger suddenly pressing back with as much force.

“My turn,” Sehun says with a smirk when he pulls back. He presses his lips against Jongin's one last time before he sinks to his knees in front of Jongin.

“Sehun? What are y-”

“Shh,” Sehun mumbles as he lets his fingers pull Jongin's boxers down low enough to let Jongin's erection free, precome already gathering at the tip.

Sehun licks his lips at the sight, and Jongin groans as he watches the pink of Sehun's tongue drag across his swollen lips.

“You don't have to do this,” Jongin starts but his breath hitches when Sehun leans in to kiss the head of his dick.

Sehun leans back slightly and looks up at Jongin from under his lashes, “I want to. Let me take care of you, hyung.” He purrs, and the words cause Jongin's dick to twitch in interest.

When Jongin doesn't say anything more, Sehun looks back down and begins to press his wet lips along the underside of Jongin's cock.

Jongin sighs contentedly, a hand making it's way to Sehun's nape, his fingers running through the short hair there.

It's not long before Sehun's kisses turn into licks, his tongue flicking out against the vein in Jongin's dick and lapping up beads of precome from the slit.

Jongin lets out a loud moan when Sehun takes him into his mouth properly, the wet heat so delicious it takes all of Jongin's self-restraint to not buck into Sehun's mouth.

Jongin is heavy on his tongue and the smell of musk invades Sehun's senses, causing him to moan, which in turns sends vibrations up Jongin's cock and the older boy can't help but groan at the sensations.

Sehun swirls his tongue around the length, dipping down to graze his teeth ever so slightly across the sensitive skin before pulling back to suckle on the head.

“Fuck,” Jongin growls when Sehun sinks down onto his cock once again, hollowing his cheeks as he bobs his head up and down.

Jongin's eyes had long since fallen closed, but he forces them open to spare a glance down at Sehun, and he can't help but groan at the fact that Sehun is already staring up at him, his eyes heavy-lidded and pupils blown, his cheeks a beautiful shade of red.

He greedily takes in how Sehun's pretty pink lips stretch around him, and the sight, along with the sounds of Jongin's cock sliding slick past Sehun's lips and the tiny pleasured noises Sehun's making as if he loves sucking Jongin's cock, is quickly pushing Jongin over the edge. He can feel his stomach starting to tense, the pleasure coiling tight.

“Sehun,” Jongin grunts, his fingers curling into Sehun's hair and pulling to try to get the younger boy to back off, “Sehun, I'm gonna close. You need to move.”

Sehun pulls off his cock with a slick ' _pop_ ,' his lips shining with traces of spit and cum.

Sehun sits back on his ankles, his swollen lips stretching into a smile as he looks up at Jongin, “Come on my face.” His voice is hoarse.

Jongin chokes, “W-What?”

“Come on my face.” Sehun repeats, “I wanna taste it. Please, _hyung_?” He begs before he lets his mouth fall open and his eyes flutter close.

And that's all the convincing Jongin needs. He wraps a hand around the base of his cock to hold it in place over Sehun's face. He pumps his dick once, twice, three times before he's coming, ropes of white shooting onto Sehun's face, leaving a trail from the bridge of his nose down to his cheek. The rest is staining his lips, a few droplets sliding inside and onto his tongue and some dripping down his chin.

Sehun makes a show of it by sensually running his tongue over his lips and swallowing.

Jongin swipes a finger along the apple of Sehun's cheek, scooping up some come and prodding Sehun's lips with it. Sehun doesn't protest and instead opens his mouth to wrap his lips around the digit, licking and sucking off the substance.

“God, Sehun,” Jongin groans when Sehun scrapes his teeth gently along Jongin's skin on the pullout.

They stare at each other for a while but the silence is soon broken when Sehun laughs.

“Are you still up for that shower? I kinda need one now, too.” He smiles and Jongin laughs back.

“Yeah, you're kind of a mess.” He teases.

Sehun pouts, “And whose fault is that?”

Jongin grins, “Hey, you were the one begging me to do it.” He says as he gets up and helps pull Sehun up to his own feet.

“True, but can you blame me? I've been wanting to suck you off and have you come on my face for a while now.” Sehun admits with a nonchalant shrug, grinning when Jongin nearly stumbles as he steps out of his boxers.

The older boy turns to him, a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks, “You really don't have any shame, do you?”

“Nope! But you love me anyway,” Sehun says, and Jongin smiles fondly.

“I do love you, Sehun.”

“And I love you, too. Now, let's shower. Your come's starting to dry.”

Jongin shakes his head with a smile as he follows after Sehun.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me lol
> 
> i also didn't know how to end it OTL
> 
> please leave kudos and/or comments! i'd love to know what you guys think :)
> 
> -
> 
> contact me!
> 
> twitter - @sekai_tbh  
> tumblr - @jongtaetbh


End file.
